Elsword: The Cold Machines
by ShadowClaw07
Summary: A sequel to My Shining Knight. The Elgang receives news of the Ruben El's location, now in Altera. However, none of them had expected to find Eve's long-lost race running rampant throughout the island. And with the terrifying Black Crows ravaging the land, they have their work cut out for them. The retrieval mission shall become an all out war for the Island of Altera!
1. Chapter 1

**I did it! I finally wrote more! Sorry for my huge absence, I have been sturggling with writer's block, but I think with this I may have finally kicked the habit and gotten back to writing. Well, without further ado, enjoy!**

Elsword: The Cold Machines

The sun rose over Elrios, and the new day was dawning. Aisha woke up with a yawn, and the sound of sizzling bacon greeted her ears. She got dressed in her usual High Mage attire and headed downstairs to grab a plate before Elsword had taken all the food. Eve was in the living room, performing maintanence on Moby, while Remy floated nearby. Chung was sitting at the table, and Aisha could hear Elsword hacking away at the training dummies outside. Rena was preparing the food, and Aisha couldn't help but sneak a piece of bacon from behind her. She took a seat next to Chung, who smiled at her, causing her to smile as well. It was a normal day.

"Food's ready!" Rena called, causing Eve to walk in from the living room, and Elsword to nearly tear down the back door to get at the food. As the Elgang munched on their meal, Rena cleared her throat and told them the news. "They found out where Ruben's El was taken. It's in a place called Altera, we'll be taking Wally's old airship to get there." She earned the nods of most at the table. Elsword just gave a muffled "alright" through his food stuffed mouth.

However, in Altera, things where not so happy. The native Ponggos were running for their lives. The Black Crows had found their underground hideout, and were trying to literally bring the roof down on them. Gladiators ravaged the city, killing every Ponggo they found, whether they be man, woman, or child. And from the deck of the mighty warship, the mysterious leader was watching the last refuge of Altera's natives crumble and burn. A wicked smile crossed his face as he saw the Gladiators leaving the base with their heads held high. And as the roof caved in, casting light on the tattered remains of Ponggos of all ages, he indulged in insane, maniacal laughter.

**Okay, kind of short, but this was merely to set the scene. Next chapter, there shall be more :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much I have to say xD Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Who Did This?

Elsword layed on the deck of the Cargo Airship, the wind flowing through his hair. Chung and Aisha were enjoying the view of the clouds, their faces beaming with happiness. Just inside the doorway to the ships's nearby flight control room, Rena sat in the hallway and worked on her cross-stitching. Eve was piloting the ship with Moby and Remy. She tapped the microphone for the ship's intercom.

"Attention, we will be docking shortly. Please secure yourself within the interior of the vessel." The gang headed inside, preparing their gear as Eve told Remy to lower the landing gear. The room grew loud as each member prepared themselves. Elsword swung around his sword a few times, Rena stretched her legs, Aisha charged her mana, and Chung loaded his cannon. Eve stared at the floating island before her. _What is this anomaly? My data processors are acting very strangely when I look at this place. _ Eve shook off the strange feeling. She held up the microphone and spoke once more. "We have landed in Altera. Please prepare to disembark."

The land was beautiful. It had vivid, wild trees, and the grass was a bright happy green. The island looked as though it was greeting them with open arms. The Elgang took in the view, and for a moment, the only noise to be heard was the wind whistling through the air. Eventually Elsword took a deep breath, and broke the peace. "Ruben is counting on us to get the El back. Let's move!" He broke out in a run, the others following his lead. It wasn't long before they notice something wrong. The trees were twisted and burned. The beautiful grass gave way to barren soil. The wind began to carry the scent of fire and dust.

"Look! Over there!" Chung called, pointing out a small strand of smoke in the distant sky. "Civilization?" Aisha questioned, to which Eve quickly responded "Or the enemy." Elsword gripped his sword tightly as he began to walk towards it. "Everyone stay on guard. We should walk so they don't hear us coming." The group nodded, and they walked on. The silence as they approached was eerie. The only sound was the crunching of dirt under their feet. As they walked, Eve detected movement from behind them, but when she turned around, there was nothing but the same barren soil and twisted trees.

As they arrived at the base of a hill just before the smoke, Rena volunteered to go first. The rest of the group watched her as she climbed. As she reached the top and peeked over, she suddenly scrambled to the top. Upon staring forward for a few brief seconds, she fell to her knees. The rest of the team scattered up to the top of the hill, where Rena was frozen, looking forward, tears in her eyes. Elsword dropped his sword with a loud clang, and Aisha held back a scream. Over the hill, about 20 yards away, the ground had collapsed in. Dying fires and bloody corpses lingered the area, and the smell of death rose from the pit.

**I tried to write a little more detail. Also, updates are going to be coming to a sad halt, as homework for college is already piling up.**


End file.
